


【錘盾】水管工的爱情故事

by lancanghua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 錘盾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: Thor和Steve是非常的OOC的！也不是个爱情故事，是个“爱”故事，慎入！慎入！慎入！





	【錘盾】水管工的爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> Thor和Steve是非常的OOC的！  
> 也不是个爱情故事，是个“爱”故事，慎入！慎入！慎入！

Steve下班后，还没进门，就发现门口的阶梯上开始出现水流，小心翼翼的开门，发现家里已经成了湿地，浴室水管爆裂来的猝不及防，赶紧想办法找东西先堵住爆裂的水管口，Steve全身已经被打湿，为了自己的衣服后续不再遭殃，便直接围了一条浴巾在腰间，垮的随便碰下，感觉浴巾都能掉下去。致电给HAMMER公司请人来修水管后，就开始先收拾已经遭殃的物品，还伴着楼下破口大骂谁家漏水的声音，好吧，Steve表示很抱歉，但是目前也没其他办法了。

本来Thor已经到点下班了，稍微墨迹了一会，正要收拾东西走人，就接到客服业务部传来消息说，有人家的水管爆裂了。环顾一周，好吧，同事们走的很干净，只剩自己一个人，为了加班费，Thor嘁了一下，还是默默的收拾了工具包，拿着地址就去了，希望水管比较好修，毕竟还是想早点回家休息，吃个炸鸡，喝点啤酒，看场球赛，潇洒人生。

顾客的家不太好找，Thor转了好几个弯，走过了好几个弄堂，才找到一个快到死角的公寓楼，没有电梯的老公寓楼，好吧，这么老样式的房子，水管确实容易出问题。登上老旧的楼梯，Thor有在想象，如果是木制，肯定会被踩得吱呀吱呀响，也许不小心还会踩个洞出来，沿着墙壁，还有凌乱的电线互相缠绕。

到了五楼，按照地址上的房间号，敲响门板，静等了几秒后，房门被向内拉开，一个金发碧眼，面部轮廓分明，干净帅气的男士站在面前，金色的头发有些湿，被头发的主人用手拨到头顶，有几缕不听话的垂了下来。重要的是，裸着的上半身腹肌分明，Thor瞬间在脑袋里和自己做了比较，嗯，如果比较下，还是自己的腹肌更厉害些。下半身只围着一条浴巾，系在人鱼线那里，大概轻轻扯一下就会直接掉了，也许那里也没有自己大……腿很修长笔直，就连穿着最普通的浴室拖鞋的脚都很好看。

“您好？”Steve疑问的看着面前把自己从头到脚打量了一遍，穿着一身工装的人，开口问道。

“啊，哦，您好，我是HAMMER公司的员工Thor Odinson，接到反馈说您家的水管爆裂，需要立即修理，特此前来进行维修。”

“哦哦，你好，我是Steve，你终于来了，这可真是太好了，你都不知道你再不来，我先用来堵住的东西撑不住，我家就可以养金鱼了。”Steve伸出手和Thor握了下，瞬间划出来的嘴角弧度，显得整个人都特别的明亮。

“哈哈，那一定很精彩。”

“您请跟我来。”带着Thor一路走到浴室，所过之处，Thor都能看到水渍的痕迹，啧啧，破裂的相当严重。

“你好，这就是那个爆裂的水管，如你所见，就麻烦你帮忙修好了。”Steve指着浴室主管道的那个爆裂口，爆裂口全部用短袖，塑料纸什么的包成一团，已经开始漏水，看上去也撑不住多久。

“请放心，绝对让你今晚能洗上澡。”Thor笑着，便打开工具箱，把需要用到的工具罗列出来：“那请你先出去吧，这里交给我就好。”

“嗯，喝咖啡还是茶？”

“那就麻烦你准备一杯红茶了，谢谢。”

Steve虽然住在老旧的住宅，但是装修上倒是很现代，简单而且有品位。打开经济新闻，便开始窝在沙发上喝咖啡，一边品着一边盯着电视上又开始哪里哪里什么新的经济政策，哪里哪里实行新的经济手段，那个哪个新的金融工具即将问世……

正在内心对电视新闻的内容评头论足的时候，浴室传来一声Shit，还伴随着金属落地的声音。

赶紧放下咖啡，Steve大步走向浴室。

“Hi，发生了什么？”

“Oh，刚拆开爆裂口的塑料纸，结果就这样了……”

Steve这才看到Thor全身湿透，水还顺着衣服，一直滑落在地板上。

“Oh ，Sorry，Thor，因为控水阀不在这里，而我也没有专门的工具打开控水阀来关闭，所以，抱歉啊Thor。”

“It’s ok，你告诉我在哪里，我去关，但是需要你先帮我按住这个爆裂口。”

“好的，阀在天台，你上去后，有个红色的箱子，上面是整层楼的控水阀，你看到上面会有门牌号，你按照门牌号关闭就行。”

过了一会，感觉到按住的塑料纸下没有水的强烈涌动，Steve试着松手果然水不流了，阀门已关。Steve走去卧室，挑了一件简单的短袖和大裤衩，出来时，Thor已经回来了，本来地板上的水渍，因为Thor衣服湿透而下滑的水，更加明显了。

“呃，很抱歉Thor，这两件衣服，你先凑合穿一下，你的衣服请脱下来，我去楼下的洗衣室洗一下烘干你再穿。”Steve把衣服递给Thor，Thor便进去浴室更换了。

Thor出来的时候，已经一身清爽，除了头发依旧是湿的，短袖穿在Thor的身上，除了略短了些外，胖瘦倒是完全没问题。

“Steve，谢谢。”

“那麻烦你先修，衣服处理好，我就立刻回来。”Steve接过衣服，从桌子上拿了硬币就出门了，Steve觉得自己不该接衣服的时候向下看的，只穿大裤衩，没穿内裤的Thor，尽管裤衩够宽松，但是一个巨物垂在那里，轮廓也是太清晰。

Thor看着急匆匆离去的Steve，好想说一句：hey，dude，你只裹了浴巾……

Steve庆幸没什么人来，要不然自己都觉得有些丢脸，有谁裹着浴巾就来洗衣室，有点像变态，期间还遭受了两个老太太的白眼。

半小时熬完了，衣服也已经洗完，烘干了，回来的时候，就看到Thor已经在收尾了。

“Hi，Steve，已经ok了，水管老化了，如果不更换的话，以后可能还会出现这种情况，不过今天已经没事了，你可以正常使用了，还有，你的屋子，看来明天需要晒晒太阳了。”Steve知道Thor说的是外面被水浸湿的地板之类的。

“总之，今天这么晚了，本该下班的时候，临时和HAMMER拜托请人来修，辛苦你了。”

“不客气，毕竟，有加班费。”

“Good，谢谢，请坐下喝杯茶吧。”

Steve家的客厅只放了一个可以容下四人的沙发，Thor走过来就坐在了Steve的旁边， Steve想挪动下，但是觉得太明显不太好，毕竟旁边的金发男士没穿内内，Steve可还没忘记那个轮廓。

“哦，锡兰红茶，香气四溢啊。”

“需要牛奶吗？”Steve端起一小杯牛奶，示意Thor是否要加。

“哦，不用了谢谢，我可不是那些British，除了牛奶还要加糖，哈哈哈哈，英国的绅士口味像是Girl。”

“哈哈You’re funny，上次我一个英国朋友来带了不少各种红茶，还有曲奇，你稍等，我去拿些来。”

“Well，Steve，不拿也行，感谢你的招待，这时候如果能有炸鸡和啤酒，或者披萨和啤酒，那简直是天堂了。”

“Sounds good……”扁扁嘴，Steve还是端来了曲奇：“曲奇配红茶，如果，下次水管爆裂……倒是可以如你所想。”

一杯茶很快见底，Thor一般不品，直接饮。

“还需要一杯吗？我去加。”Steve站起身，却没注意到自己的浴巾有个角被Thor刚才谈话间挪动压住了，站起来的动作过快，导致那一瞬间，浴巾从身上滑下，掉在地上。

Thor的视线正巧平视在Steve的下方，清晰地看到温顺垂着的物体，在强烈视线下，抖了一下。

Steve尴尬的笑了下，弯腰捡浴巾，却在想要直起身的时候，被人用手箍住了脖颈，指腹轻抚。抬头看到Thor有些审视的看着自己，Steve觉得自己老脸有些红。

“呃……Thor。”

被人猛地一拉，唇上印上了另外一个人的，含住双唇，牙尖轻轻咬住，拉扯，舌尖扫过，放开。

“Steve，How？”

“Well……not bad。”

Thor几乎全身压在Steve身上，即使隔着大裤衩，Steve腿上的肌肤也已经完全的感受到身上之人是多么的可怖。

脱去T恤，重新压上，胸膛相贴，两人都感受到微凉皮肤下的火热与跳动。Thor举起Steve的双手压向头顶，唇齿相贴，发出啧啧的声音，过于激烈的口吻交缠导致未来得及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角留下，喉结不自觉的上下吞咽，异常色情，Steve的耳朵有些粉。

Thor的手顺着白皙的胸膛向下划去，握住已经半抬头的家伙，嘴角移到Steve耳边：“Steve，这么干净……”

“唔……我喜欢干净……而已……”

顺着脖颈的血管向下舔舐，留下一条水泽的痕迹，留恋于粉色的乳头，轻舔，啃咬，打圈，揉捏，拨弄，指尖故意的从乳孔那里轻轻的抠动。强烈的刺激让Steve不自觉的挺身，想让自己的乳头送进去更深，抱着Thor的头，用了更大的力气，似乎要让他埋进去。

“Steve，你真是太热情……”

顺着胸膛向下，略过肚脐直达小腹，时不时的轻吻，也许这里过于敏感，Steve几乎在他亲吻到某一点时，想要弹起来。

温热的口腔包裹住已经站立的阴茎，灵活的舌绕着柱身来回游走，再从下到上，舌尖顶着马眼，轻微的刺激着，舔舐着，电流划过的强烈刺激感让Steve的腰腹急剧的向上挺起，粉红唇舌里吐出不可耐的呻吟。

“呃……Th……Thor，太刺激了……Thor……”

放开刺激过度的柱身，伸出两指并入Steve的口腔，温暖，湿润，小舌舔着手指，似乎也在模拟着舔着阴茎的动作，眼神有些迷茫，流露的光芒似乎在无意识的阐述着，想要你……

Thor的手指被舔舐的已经湿滑，带着口水，夹着Steve的舌头玩了一会，便退出了，在后穴来回抚摸流连了一会，慢慢探进那等待着自己去探秘的密境。一指全部进入，异物突然的入侵让Steve有些不舒服的皱了下眉头：“Thor……”

“乖，稍后你会不舍得它出来，嗯？”说完，Thor还恶意的做了一下抽插的动作，听到Steve一声微不可闻的呻吟，才继续探入二指，感觉里面的紧致，湿润，毫无阻碍的通道，逐渐加快的速度，让Steve开始吐出不连续的呻吟，沙发也有些晃动。进入三指，后穴的褶皮也被撑开，甚至在来回进出的时候看得到里面的嫩肉，以及看到它不自觉的想要挽留手指。

“Steve，准备好了吗？”Thor弯腰亲吻了下那还泛着光泽的嘴唇，在还未等待身下人有回应的时候，已经埋身进入。

“呃……Thor，too big……”Steve似乎有些承受不住的微张着嘴，急剧的喘息着，口腔里带着潮湿的热气，喷在Thor的面上，俯身，探入那温热潮湿的口腔，交缠。腰腹下的动作快而狠，Steve觉得自己快要被撞进沙发里了，粗大的阴茎柱身撞过后穴里的那个敏感点，让Steve拔高了呻吟，几乎成为尖叫。

“Thor……Thor……嗯……”

连续不断的撞击，在一声拔高的尖叫下，Steve射了出来，喘息未定，便被翻过身去，跪趴在沙发上，那犹如蜜桃般挺翘的臀部呈现在Thor的眼前。

“Such a hot boy！”手掌啪啪的拍在白皙挺翘的臀上，瞬间开始出现泛红的指印。

“唔……Come in……”不满Thor的不动作，扭头看向Thor，脸上尽是娇媚和渴望被占有的淫欲之情。

“Fuck！”

冲进那等待已久的后穴，发狠般的干着，双手掰着臀瓣，每一次的进入，似乎要把那两个沉甸甸的阴囊也塞进去，随着每一次的进出，阴囊拍打的声音在房间里出奇的响亮，伴随着两人的喘息，房间里的空气都是色情淫靡的。

“Hot boy，你吸的我太紧，fuck，是不是太久没有人满足你，嗯？fuck……”Thor觉得自己要死在身下人身体里，怎么会有这么性感和热辣的人，每一次的进出，身下人都带着致命的吸引力，咬着自己不让出去，似乎要把自己夹断。

“Fuck Steve，是不是随时随地都要在你后穴里塞进一个粗大的阴茎，才能满足你，嗯？fuck……看你后面的小嘴吸的我多紧，舍不得我离开，嗯？！”啪啪的又在臀部打了几巴掌。

疼痛伴随着快感，让Steve觉得快感是翻倍的；“Well,Thor,if you can……嗯……”

“该死的性感……”掐住腰臀，快速剧烈的撞击，Thor从来没有遇到火辣，这么具有吸引力的身体和人物。如马达般加速的抽插，撞击的Steve吐出的呻吟都是震动的破碎的。

Steve开始控制不住的颤抖，后穴急剧的收缩，挺起胸膛，反手抱住Thor，紧绷的身体持续不断的喷射出精液，再次被Thor直接操射了。

“Fuck！”在Steve几乎颤抖着用尽权利喷发的时候，Thor也被夹的守不住，射出了今天的第一次，从Steve体内抽出时，无法合闭的后穴，在不断的吐出精液，so hot,too sexy！

扭过身去，搂紧对方，舌与舌的交缠，尽管已经过去一次高潮，还似乎是饮鸩止渴，渴望着继续。

“Again?”

“Yeah……”眼里的情欲迷茫，今天要沉溺于此。

“我说过今天会让你洗上澡……”

臂上用力，直接把Steve抱了起来，双腿缠绕于Thor精壮的腰上，Thor已经重新硬起来的阴茎，插入那似乎等待很久的小穴里，随着每一步的走动，阴茎都在里面侵袭一番。

“啊，太爽了……Thor，我几乎要死去……”

“Look，你是多么性感……”Steve睁开眼，Thor已经把他放下，对着浴室的镜子，右腿被抬高，自己的前端已经硬的高高的翘着，Thor在快速的抽插着，每一次的进出，Steve都看得清楚，每一次的挽留与不舍。

“淫靡。”

“Yes，淫靡，Steve，我想死在你身体里……把你操死，直到我精尽人亡。”

Steve的腿已经酸软无力，Thor干脆抱起他，镜子里前面那个人看着自己如Baby般抱起，有些不好意思的扭头亲吻了下Thor，示意把自己放下去。

“NO，要这样子直到你射出来……”

Thor果然如自己所说一般，直到镜子上被射出乳白色的液体，才放下Steve。

“我想我今晚是停不下来了……”，Thor头抵着Steve，眼睛里的热切一点也未消褪，拧开阀门，热水冲刷两具依旧在高潮余韵里的身体，注定着这一夜的无眠与漫长。

Steve依稀记得Thor好像说了这么一句：“是不是以后我也可以来给你修水管？”

Steve记得自己这么回复的：“当然，或许你愿意成为我唯一的水管工吗？”

这么回复的结果是Thor把他操进了床单。


End file.
